Emi Ohishi
|mark location = Left calf|occupation = Mage|base of operations = Fluer Godwin|previous occupation = Royal Guard Captain|status = Alive|magic = Black Mirage Dark Écriture Dimension Break|kanji = 大石▪恵美|alias = Acnalogia's Bride(アクノロギア 花嫁 akunorogia's hanayome). Holy Shadow (聖なる影 seinaru kage)|partner = Tom|relatives = Chiyo (Adoptive daughter)}}Emi Ohishi '(大石▪恵美 ''ooishi emi) is a powerful mage that is on-par to a Wizard Saint in terms of strength and magical abilities. Emi is a user of many magics, but her most used is Black Mirage, which she has mastered fully. Emi is in fact one of the [[7 Holy Shields|'''7 Holy Shields]]' '(7つの聖なる盾 7 tsuno seinaru tate), a prestigious magic group located in the highest peak in the mountains of Fiore, that contains the seven strongest mages across Fiore and it's bordering countries. Throughout the surrounding land, Emi is known as Holy Shadow '(聖なる影 ''seinaru kage), as well as 'Acnalogia's Bride '(アクノロギア 花嫁 akunorogia's hanayome). Emi is also the adoptive mother of Chiyo, whom she raised for most of her life. Appearance Emi is a gorgeous young girl with stunning orange hair and deep hazel eyes. She also has long curled lashes that give her a very feminine appearance, as well as her finely-groomed eyebrows, which are in a naturally concerned-looking state. Emi's rounded nose and soft lips give her a womanly radiance, which contributes to the overall beauty that she is so widely known for. Emi wears many outfits, but her main outfit consists of a tight fitting corset with two rounded pauldrons, and a zipper leading down to her sternum, wear a tan line runs across. The corset cups Emi's figure, and runs down to a long skirt, which opens in a circular shape around her pelvic area, and continues to go down to her upper calf. Under the over-skirt, Emi wears a simple white flowing dress, that flows freely; as to not restrict her movements. Personality Emi is a proud, independent, and caring woman who always supports and cares for her allies in everything they do. Emi is usually in a happy and calm state, but she does sometimes have her days where she frets for the safety of her friends, even if they are in no chance of any particular danger at the time. Emi also seems to be a firm believer in fate and the way of life, as she tries not to interfere with any of nature's doings, often explaining that interfering with something of that nature will bring bad luck. Physical and Magical Abilities '''Immense Magical Power: Being in the top seven strongest mages in the Fiore area, Emi would of course have to have inhumane magical power, which she does indeed live up to. Emi contains massive amount of raw magical energy, that is not hindered in anyway, unlike most of the common mages in the country. She has been shown to release her monstrous magical aura, and actually use it defensively, by making her aura blind the enemy. Extreme Strength: Emi trains daily in in the harsh terrain surround Fluer Godwin, which not only increases her overall muscle, but also increases her amount of stamina and breath control, due to the thin air surrounding the mountains. This allows Emi to lift extremely heavy objects, as well fight off opponents that are even double her weight or height. Excellent Speed and Agility: Emi has shown to be the fastest of her elite group, and can run circles around even a healthy track racer. She can use this speed to quickly dodge incoming enemy attacks, as well as run from danger, if need be. Emi has also been shown to be extremely agile, with the ability to jump nearly 7 feet into the air, with enough of a headstart. This ability allows her to jump clear over most enemies head, and even over magical attacks. Black Mirage '(黒の ミラージュ kurono miraaju'') is a rather unholy magic, and one of the Black Arts. While technically not branded as a lost magic by the Magic Council, there is very ''few known users of this magic throughout Ishgar. This magic focuses on the control of everything dark, over a much larger range of Shadow Magic and the likes. This magic allows the user to summon powerful beasts from hell, or alter the properties of the darkness surrounding them. '''Dark Écriture '(闇の文字 (闇のエクリテュール Yami no Ekurityūru) It is a Magic that allows the caster to write runes, some times without a writing tool such as a pen or a quill,for various types of effects. Essentially, the spells used for this Magic work only on what the caster writes with it; in other words, what they write goes as follows, making it a sort of "rule" in using Dark Écriture. The properties of the magic is centered on the writing of the runes; however, if rewritten correctly, the effects will change. The runes can be written on an object, person, or even in midair for the effects to take place. The runes can be written for different purposes, such as traps, and offensively can be cast upon an opponent to inflict either physical or mental injury. The caster can also conjure an element for usage of this Magic, like poison. Death is also a possible effect. However, simple usage of this Magic that is convenient for the user, such as teleportation or flight, can also be used. Another type of spell is actual transformation, in which the caster is able to transform themselves and be granted a different appearance, even strength. {|border="1" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="2" style=" float: center; font-size:90%; width:100%;" |colspan="3" style=" text-align:center; font-size:13.5px; font-weight:bold; background:#030303; color:#030303"|'''Dark Écriture |- |style="background:#691f73; padding:4px 4px 4px 4px; text-align:center; font-weight:bold; color:#000000;"|'Name' |style="background:#691f73; padding:4px 4px 4px 4px; text-align:center; font-weight:bold; color:#000000;"|'Description' |style="background:#691f73; padding:4px 4px 4px 4px; text-align:center; font-weight:bold; color:#000000;"|'Appearance' |- style="background-color: transparent; color:#000; width:15%;" 'Fear (恐怖 Kyōfu) style="background-color: transparent; color:#000" Emi throws a rune on their target, and the target's minds are suddenly incapable of thinking of anything other than their very worst fears or memories. These fears are also heavily exaggerated upon, and their realism increased. These fears will seem all to real to the victim, and most will often collapse if they do not have a godly willpower style="background-color: transparent; color:#000;" Category:Characters